Anything for love
by tangledcharm
Summary: Natsu clings on to the last words Gray spoke to him, "I love you..." But why had he suddenly left him? Where had he gone? Was it all a lie?... AH Collaboration with x0alexis8
1. Why

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **_Hey guys :P So I've decided to do a collaboration with x0xalexis8 ^.^ On her OTP Gratsu 3 Were going to take it in turns to write a chapter each :) So organized updates just aint going to happen with this story xD Anyways this is my chapter :P Enjoy ^.^ _

Gray's cold lips slowly brushed against Natsu's, the pinknette whimpered, loving the ice cold touch from the other.

"P-Please….don't tease" he begged Gray

The raven haired teen half opened his eyes, looking straight into Natsu's dark green eyes

"Sorry baby" he apologized

He leaned a little further, pressing his lips on to Natsu's, the teen moaned as Gray entered him, this was hardly their first time, but it still felt just as amazing as the first time he had done it with Gray, if not better. Natsu wrapped his arms around Gray's neck, the raven haired teen thrusted forward, causing Natsu to moan out in delight.

The teen's naked bodies pressed against each other's, sweat poured down their steamy hot skin. Gray's head flew back as he gripped on to Natsu's waist, his blunt nails digging into the others skin.

"Haaa…..mmmm" Gray moaned

Natsu looked up to the Gray, his face flushed. Out of it all, this was the one thing that he loved the most, when both of their bodies were so close to one another. The moments were intense, like nothing else compared to them.

"Ahhh…..Gray!" Natsu cried out as the ice mage thrusted harder and faster

This wasn't just sex, not to Natsu, it was making love. Whenever Gray touched him, his heart would race so fast he'd lose count of the beats. He had never felt like this with anyone else, no one but Gray.

"I-'m going to come!" Natsu cried

"W-Wait for me…" Gray panted, and grabbed the slayers hand

The pair's fingers entangled into one another's, Gray gripped tightly to Natsu, the pinknette doing the same as the pair came together, warm, creamy liquid shooting out their throbbing members.

Making love to someone, not only are your bodies close but your hearts suddenly beat as one, your feelings and emotions entangle into one another, you wish for the other person to feel every part of you, nothing is hidden.

Gray fell forward, collapsing on Natsu sweaty chest. The blushing pinknette looked down and smiled; he slipped his hand away from Gray's and placed his arms around the other teen.

"I love you Gray" Natsu whispered

The other teen looked up, his dark blue eyes half closed, he smiled.

"I love you" he replied

Natsu woke up; tears had already formed in his half sleepy eyes. He looked over to the other side of the bed, there was no Gray. He bit his lip as he slid his hand over the empty space; his silent tears fell from his eyes, slowly gliding down his warm cheeks.

"Gray…" he choked

Yes it was a dream, but not of something that he wished but of something that him and Gray had done. They had made love, over and over. Natsu had been swept away by his feelings, falling for the raven haired teen. He thought Gray loved him back but after being together he had suddenly left, leaving nothing but a note saying sorry.

Natsu slowly sat up and looked around the dark room, nothing was the same anymore. Without Gray, life seemed pointless, why had he left him? Had his words been a lie? No Gray wouldn't do that, Natsu's heart replied, his mind told him to move on but he couldn't, he didn't want to.

"Why….why did you go?" Natsu sobbed.

He pulled the sheets toward him as he fell down onto the bed, he curled up into a ball, repeating his question but knowing that no one would ever answer him.

"I don't want to stop loving you…I won't stop loving you….I refuse to move on, so please….please come back to me" he sobbed, the sound of his breaking heart filled the room.

"No, I couldn't!" Gray screamed

"It's not a choice, it's an order! I want you to leave town, forget about Natsu"

"I can't do that to him, I-I love him" Gray began crying

"Two men shouldn't love one another, its sick!"

"T-That's just what you believe, but me and Natsu do, we do love each other" Gray gritted his teeth, trying to hold his tears

"You do not love my SON…!" Igneel screamed

Gray flinched backwards; he was no match for the older man. He stood looking down, his heart heavy. His words wouldn't change Igneel's mind. His beliefs were strong, two men together was something he would not accept, even if it was his son who was in love with another guy.

"W-What am I supposed to tell Natsu" Gray asked, his voice low

"You tell him nothing, you just leave….he'll soon forget about you and return to normal" Igneel spat.

Normal? What's that supposed to mean? You can't help who you fall in love with, Gray had never thought he would fall for his best friend, but he had. And now this was the price he would have to pay for perusing those feelings he had for Natsu, banishment from the other teen's father.

"You c-can't stop him from loving me…it's his heart, and his given it me….the same as I've given mine to him" Gray looked up.

Igneel's face filled with anger, his eyes narrowed as he stared at the raven haired teen

"I want you gone, tonight! Leave forever, never come back!" Igneel growled

Gray went to protest but was silenced by the man's last words

"Come back, and I'll destroy you….be that a warning to you boy!" he hissed and turned away, ending their conversation.

**A/N: **_Review and we'll write quicker *wink, wink* lol :P _


	2. Save me

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: ** _Chapter written by x0xalexis8_

Natsu pulled on his clothes slowly, his face with no emotion. Gray has been gone a whole year already. The raven was still on his mind, day and night. Natsu's heart felt like it was ripped open and a piece was pulled out, he felt empty.

The teen slipped on his shoes and grabbed his book bag. He left the door unlocked just in case, maybe Gray would come back.

Natsu walked down the cracked side walk, one headphone stuffed in his ear. His head was down, like everyday questions ran through the pinknette's mind. Was he tired of me? Was he sick?... Sick of me? What did I do wrong? Why doesn't he love me anymore?

Before he knew it, the school was In front of him. Or jail, both seemed good adjectives. He rubbed his face before pushing open the big metal doors to the inside of the school. The halls were loud with talking and laughter. Trash all over the floor along with someone's stuff that had just been knocked from their hands. Natsu walked in between people to get to his locker. The lockers were on both sides of the hall. They were a decent size for being old; the blue paint was chipping off them.

"Natsu!" A girls voice called in the direction he was headed. She was leaning on his locker with another girl. The one who called his name had blonde hair, a side ponytail to the side with a blue ribbon holding it up. She had on a blue and white checker dress. Next to her stood a girl with short white hair. She had on a periwinkle dress that went to her thighs.

"Lucy, Lisanna." He said quietly to his friends. He tried to get Lucy to move so he could get in.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what's with the face? Are you thinking about you know how again? "Lucy crossed he arms. Next to her Lisanna crossed her arms also, both girls made the same face.

"No." He grumbled "Now move please, Lucy." The tone in his voice made the blonde move away.

***Flashback***

"Natsuuuu" Gray called, smiling as he leaned on Natsu's locker.

The pinknette grinned and jogged over, wrapping his arms around the raven haired teen "Gray." He tilted his head up, kissing his boyfriend happily.

"Ready to go?" Gray twirled him and rested his arm over Natsu's shoulders as they walked down the hallway.

"Of course, lunch?" Natsu questioned, pressing his lips to Gray's cheek.

"Oh Where else would we be going, silly" he laughed lightly

"I love you so much Natsu- Natsu- NATSU!" he smiled

***Flashback ends***

"Wh-" Natsu shook out of his memory, looking at his friends "Sorry" He quickly grabbed what he needed; shutting his locker "I've got to go" He ducked his head, and walked down the hall. He balled his fists and tried to stop the tears "Gray..." He let out a shaky breath.

The rest of the day was hell, the definition of Natsu's life. He got pulled out of three different classes because his grades were not looking so good.

The pinknette grumbled and left the school right after the bell, signalling the end to the last period. The walk home felt long and quiet, leaving Natsu to think like always.

Once he arrived home, the teen noticed his father Igneel on the couch. He ignored him and started up the steps.

"Natsu" The deep voice said, sounding demanding, making Natsu stop walking. The older man stood to look at his son. "I got a call from your teachers; you must bring your grades up if you want to pass your junior year."

Natsu rolled his eyes, continuing up the stairs "And stop thinking of that pathetic boy, he is why you are failing. You don't understand love, you don't understand losing it, you are over dramatic Natsu what you had wasn't love."

The teen turned towards his father "No, You don't understand! Love" He sneered "That's why mom left you right? You guys were so in love-"

"Gray left you, didn't he?" Igneel calmly sat back down "You're a child and he wasn't good for you."

Natsu shook his head, running up the steps, crying. His father was always calm and loving towards him, except when Gray came up in conversation. Natsu didn't understand why. The pinknette lay on his bed, hugging the pillow that was once Gray's. "Come back to me." He whispered, looking out the window.


	3. No

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **_Hey guys…! Another chapter, yay ^.^ hehe I wanted to thank all the people who have already read this story and added it to their favourites, thanks :P lol Writing Gratsu is awesome…! ^.^_

Natsu slammed his bedroom door, throwing his school bag on the floor before walking over to the stereo. He turned the dial, placing it on full volume as he played his and Gray's song. He fell backwards on the bed, shutting his eyes as he thought of the raven haired teen.

***Flashback***

"Come here, ha-ha" Gray laughed, grabbing Natsu around the waist as he pulled him back down on the grass

"We're going to be late for class" Natsu giggled, wiggling around on Gray's lap as the raven haired teen tickled his sides

"No we won't, trust me" Gray smiled

Natsu turned, catching his breath; he looked at his boyfriend, a huge smile across his face. His heart had never felt happier; being with Gray was like nothing else in the world mattered.

"You're so cute" Gray kissed Natsu's cheek

The pinknette blushed, before wrapping his arms around Gray, causing him to fall backwards. Gray laughed as Natsu lay on top of him; Gray ran his fingers through Natsu's pink strands, his eyes focused only on the teen above him.

"I love you" he smiled as he leaned up and kissed Natsu

***Flashback ends***

Natsu opened his eyes; tears had already formed and were now falling down his burning cheeks. He sat up, listening to the lyrics in the song; he clutched the sheets and buried his head in the familiar smell of Gray. He had refused to wash the covers since Gray left; this was all that was left of his boyfriend now. That and the aching pain in his chest, he choked on his tears as his chest tightened, he gasped for air as he cried for Gray.

"Natsu! That music is too loud" Igneel shouted up the stairs, but he was ignored

He yelled once more, still no response, he headed up the wooden case, still yelling Natsu's name.

Natsu pulled the sheets from his head, his breathing hitched as he looked down at the floor. It was only small but the sight of it tour another part of the teens heart, laying there in front of him was one single black sock, Gray's sock. Natsu slowly stood and walked over to it, he stared at it as he tried to sing to the lyrics of the song, but his voice was broke and the tears caused him to miss a few words.

"Natsu!" Igneel yelled, swinging open his bedroom door

The pinknette's head shot up, his eyes red. He wiped his face as he looked at his dad.

"Y-Yes?" he asked, trying to keep his words whole

Igneel stood still, enraged that his son was still crying over Gray. His fist clutched together as he ordered Natsu to switch off the music.

"S-Sorry it's L-Loud" Natsu apologised and went to turn it down

"The volume is one issue Natsu but listening to the same song over and over agai-"

"It-It's mine and Gray's s-song" Natsu explained

Igneel's eyes narrowed, he held out his hand

"Give me the CD!" he ordered

Natsu's eyes widened, he stood at the stereo. He shook his head slowly, refusing to give his father another piece of Gray for him to take away.

"Don't defy me boy, give me the CD" Igneel yelled

"P-Please, please let me keep it, I w-wont replay it loud, dad please" Natsu begged

"I won't ask you again!"" Igneel warned

Natsu shook his head harder, Igneel walked over to him. The pinknette pressed his body against the stereo, refusing his father access to the CD.

"Dad, please" Natsu begged more

Igneel was done with listening; he pushed Natsu to the side. The pinknette went falling into side table. Igneel took the CD, he turned towards Natsu.

"I told you to forget about him, you defied me!" Igneel roared

He snapped the CD in half, Natsu's eyes widened; his heart beat paused as his father threw the broken disk on to the floor, stomping on it to ensure it would never be played again. Natsu went to walk forward to pick it up.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" he warned as he picked up the shattered pieces

"W-Why can't I love him" he asked, his voice hitched

"Two men can't love one another, the idea is sick; I'm not having my son being someone who does things with men! You like women not men" Igneel yelled

"I don't, I don't, I love Gray….I love Gray"

"He doesn't love you, he left you! Used you and then left you stupid boy can you not see that, that's all those kinds of people do?"

Natsu shook his head, covering his ears, trying to seal himself away from his father's words

"No, you're wrong, you're wrong!"

"Stop being so foolish, he never loved you"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Natsu cried, his arms falling to his side as his fist clenched

"Yes Natsu, yes" Igneel said calmly, not offering his arms to console his son

The pinknette stood crying, he wouldn't believe his father's words, he was wrong. Wrong. Igneel shook his head before turning and leaving Natsu alone, closing the bedroom door. Natsu's sobs could still be heard from the landing, Igneel leaned his back on his son's door. He gritted his teeth, as he looked at the shattered CD in his hands, his son would thank him one day, and this was the right thing to do. Natsu would understand that loving another guy was wrong and that society would look at him differently if he chose that path. Igneel sighed and went downstairs, he loved his son. That is why he banished Gray, to make Natsu understand that you can't love the same sex.

Natsu walked forward a little, before collapsing to his knees.

"Grayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyy" he screamed, releasing all the pain in his heart

"G-Gray" he sobbed as he fell forward, lying on his side

He looked over and saw the little black sock; his arm slowly reached over and grabbed it. He pulled it towards his chest, clutching it tightly as he curled into a ball and cried.


	4. Gray

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_A/N: We are almost to the good stuff this chapter is Gray's point of view and how he felt ^.^ enjoy - Alexis_

"Come back, and I'll destroy you, that's a warning to you boy!" Igneel hissed and turned away, ending their conversation.

Gray was frozen, never come back? What about Natsu? The raven's head stared to hurt. He had to leave, Natsu can't get hurt.

Gray swallowed hard and quietly went to Natsu's room where the boy was still asleep. Gray started grabbing his stuff, stuffing it into one of Natsu's bags he doesn't use anymore. He practically lives at the pinknette's house so most of his stuff was there.

Gray stared at Natsu's sleeping face, tears formed in his eyes. He let out a breath trying to stop himself. All he wanted to do was climb into the sheets and pull his crazy boyfriend to his chest. No, that would just make leaving harder.

The raven packed all his stuff and bent down in front of Natsu" I'm sorry" he whispered, placing his lips onto the tan cheeks, longer than normal. This time he couldn't stop himself, the tears fell down his cheeks, onto the bed.

"One day, I promise you, one day I'm coming back no matter what. " he whispered again, shaking his head, running fingers through the pink hair. With one last kiss to his lips, Gray stood up, quietly leaving the room like he was never there.

Once down the steps, Gray noticed something on the table. As he got closer he saw it was a bus ticket. He gently picked it up and left the room. He knew where he could go. His brother Lyon lived a few states away, he would help.

A few days later Gray was standing on the porch of a decent size house, gently knocking on the black door. The bus ride took longer than normal because of all the stops but, it defiantly was worth it.

Lyon was Gray's older half-brother. As kids they were as close as close can be. They had a few falling outs and Lyon had ended up moving. They fixed things...kind of. They haven't talked face to face since then and Gray hoped that Lyon would let him stay.

The door was thrown open and there stood a young man with snowy white hair. He froze "O... Gray." Lyon let go of the door, pulling his brother into a hug "What are you doing here?"

Gray smiled softly, hugging his brother tightly. "It's a long story...maybe I could come in and tell you?" The look on Gray's face made Lyon frown a little. It was full of...sadness.

"Yeah, of course come in." He back up, pushing the door open more so the raven could come inside.

Gray slowly walked in, his head ducked down a little as he walked towards the living room. The room was small with a TV, brown coffee table and two couches. One was a love seat and the other, a rocking chair.

"Just uh, sit where ever you'd like." Lyon normally would be playing around and joking with his brother but, something seemed wrong.

_The second Gray sat down he spilled everything._

The white haired boy listened to everything he had to say, anger boiled inside of him. How dare that...that man talk to his brother that way. "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind, how dare he."

"No no, Lyon please just leave it be okay? I ...I just got to let it go and one day I will go back and he can't stop me. Just, for now can I ...can I stay with you, just until I get a house or an apartment. I'll help you pay rent I'll do any-"

"Gray, Gray stop of course you can stay here baka. Stay as long as you want." Lyon shot his brother a smile. "I just so happen to have an extra room, it's a bit small but it should work."

As Lyon stood to go fix up the room, Gray relaxed into the couch. The raven rubbed his eyes, letting out a slow breath of air. His heart felt empty and he knew exactly why.


	5. I understand now

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_A/N: Hey guys…! Sorry it's taken me a while to uploaded a new chapter, but I have so much to write it's unreal lol xD Well hopefully this is long enough for you :P If not then I have updated Everything to me ;) hehe -Tangledcharm_

"_Wait, Gray you're going to fast, "Natsu laughed as the raven haired teen spun him around in the abandoned trolley they had found earlier in the day_

"_Faster!" Gray laughed as he turned the trolley around_

_Natsu closed his eyes and screamed, still giggling_

"_Graaaayyyy" he moaned as he began to get dizzy_

_The trolley slowed, Natsu kept his hands over his face. His head was spinning, he could hardly think. The metal cart went crashing into the wall, the pinknette feel forward. He lay curled up; slowly he moved his hands away from his face. He saw Gray walking towards him, laughing._

"_You look so cute" the older teen smiled _

_Natsu stared up at Gray, his eyes wide_

"_C-Cute?" he asked_

_Natsu didn't understand, why would Gray call him cute? They had been friends for years; he had never said anything like that before. _

_Gray remained smiling at Natsu, he placed his hands on the cart, and he leaned down slightly so his head was just near Natsu's_

"_Yes Natsu Dragneel, you're cute" _

_The pinknette's body froze, Gray hadn't said that by accident, in fact he didn't even deny it, he was repeating it. Maybe I wasn't hearing it right, Natsu thought to himself_

"_Your funny Gray" he laughed nervously _

"_Why am I?" Gray asked, his face serious _

_A small blush ran across Natsu's cheeks_

"_T-The things you s-say" _

"_Natsu" Gray called, his voice low and soft_

_The teen moved his eyes up so they connected with Gray's, there so blue Natsu thought to himself as he suddenly found himself getting lost in them_

_Gray leaned forward a little, his lips lightly pressing on Natsu's. The pinknette jolted a little, surprised by the tiny kiss._

_Gray's eyes slowly slipped closed as he pushed his lips harder on Natsu's, the younger teen was a little confused by what was happening but found himself lifting his hand up, resting it behind Gray's head. His eyes soon closed to, he pushed his lips back onto Gray's, moaning softly. _

"Natsu?" Ha-ha, you daydreaming again?" Lucy teased

It had been so long now since Natsu had last seen Gray, he hadn't heard anything from him not even a letter. He sat up and sighed, Lucy moved a little closer to him, her arm brushing against his.

The pinknette looked down and began pulling the warm summer grass, the tiny green strands falling between his fingers.

"Cheer up Natsu, please, I know your hurting but I promise you it won't last forever" Lucy smiled, her blonde hair swaying in the cool breeze

Natsu shrugged his shoulders, he couldn't see an end to his suffering, he loved Gray so much, and he knew he couldn't just forget him. But then was he to suffer this pain for eternity? Was Gray even thinking about him? Had he found another? So many questions ran through the young teens mind, but he couldn't answer a single one of them.

"Hey, why not come over to mine tonight, I'll make you some brownies" she smiled

Natsu turned his head, he nodded. Maybe doing something for fun for a little while would help him forget the pain he was in.

Gray stood near the lake, he watched as the fish swam through the flowing water. He had come outside to try and clear his mind; he'd been locked in the spare room for almost two months, thinking only of Natsu.

"His probably forgotten about me, moved on to someone that can make him truly happy, Lucy maybe" he spoke aloud

He looked up to the sky, the thin white clouds slowly passing through the bright blue sky.

"You know that he wouldn't"

Gray turned his head to see Lyon standing behind him, the raven haired teen looked down and sighed.

"I don't know what to do; I can't forget about him, I just can't"

Gray's blue eyes began filling with tears, his lifted his hands up to his face, covering his eyes. Lyon walked forward and wrapped his arms around him.

"You need to go back to him, seeing you like this pains me"

"I c-c-cant"

"Natsu deserves to know the truth, you love him don't you?"

Gray nodded his head a little

"Then don't keep something like this hidden, he needs to know"

Lyon lifted Gray's head up

"Fight for the one you love" he smiled and gently wiped away the falling tear from Gray's eye

"_Do you promise?" Natsu asked as he looked up to Gray who was leaning over him_

_The pinknette was wrapped up in the dark red sheets, his hair slightly messed up. Gray smiled and moved a pink strand away from Natsu's adorable, innocent face_

"_I promise I will never leave you" he said before leaning down and kissing the younger teen_

"You're going over to a girl's house? That sounds nice" Igneel smiled from where he sat

Natsu nodded his head, pulling on his jacket

"Is she pretty?" his father asked

Natsu shrugged, he looked down as he slipped on his shoes

"How long will this sulk last Natsu, Gray is gone. It's time to forget about him"

"I know, I'm sorry dad" he mumbled

Igneel raised his eyebrow, moving his book to the side

"You do?" he asked, unsure if Natsu was just saying what he wanted to hear

The pinknette nodded his head slowly

"He left me when he promised he wouldn't, if he had loved me, h-he wouldn't have done that" Natsu explained

The teen had been thinking about that particular night when Gray had promised he would never leave him, yet he had ran away without saying a word

"Good, you finally understand"

Natsu nodded his head

"Love you dad" he whispered as he turned and left the house

Igneel looked at the closed door his son had just walked through; he played with his pipe which rested in his right hand. He slouched down a little, his eyes wondered over to a box under the sofa. He tapped his pipe on the chair as he thought about all he had done, chasing Gray away for the sake of his son not loving men, for him to be normal.

"It was the right decision…" he whispered softly to himself


End file.
